Erebus
Erebus is the Shard of Darkness, the creation of Sheol and the entity known as The Darkness, he is one of the two Shards, the other being Oblivion, Chaos' Shard . Biography Shortly before the end of the Second Primordial War, Sheol created Erebus as his Shard as a way to still exist throughtout imprisonment . Erebus searched, found and freed the Rephanims, they try to free Sheol . Personnality Erebus is calm and have a very cold personnality, he think Creation is an anomaly who don't need to exist, he see his cousins as nothing but flies . Erebus want more than all to make his father proud of him, he really loves his siblings . Powers and Abilities As one of the strongest beings in existence, Erebus is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by the other Shards and only overwhelmed by the Primordial Beings. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the strongest beings in existence. Erebus is only equaled by the other Shards as they will stalemate. Nothing but the Primordial Beings in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. ** Creation: Erebus can create things from nothing. Erebus doesn't do much creating things as he despises it . ** Destruction: Erebus has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. ** Darkness Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Darkness, Erebus embodies all of essence of darkness in existence. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Erebus' knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings and only overwhelmed by the Primordial Beings. * Corrupting Effect: Erebus can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence. * Immortality: Erebus has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Erebus cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. * Supernatural Concealment: Erebus can conceal his presence from any weaker individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. His creator and his siblings have a mental connection with their main portion, they can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: Erebus possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Erebus can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Erebus can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Darkness Manipulation: Erebus can control the essence of all darkness that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril of shadow or a blast of darkness that will consume anything. Weaknesses As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Erebus except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Shards will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take more time than Primordial Beings. Destroying Beings * Shards: Other Shards like Oblivion are equal to him and can kill him if he's weakened. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can kill him. Gallery Erebus (Shard).jpg|Human Form Helel.jpg|Sheol, his creator Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Shards Category:Sheol Category:Secondary Villains Category:Males Category:Alives